


Cat!Marvin

by SCUBACatwoman



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Funny, How Do I Tag, Humor, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Marvin is a CAT fight me, because im a sucker for that kind of stuff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: I'm headcanoning that Marvin is part cat. So therefore, he also has those funny cat reactions to things
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Marvin The Magnificent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvin doesn't like snakes

“Hey Marvin! Come look at what I found!” He held out a snake.

“What i-” Marvin’s eyes widened and he jumped back, hissing. “OH MY GOD GET IT AWAY FROM ME!”

“Are you seriously afraid of it?” Anti laughed. He noted Marvin’s ponytail, which had poofed up, and his ears, which were flattened against his head. “You really ARE! Your hair is even all poofed up!”

He put the snake down and it slithered off. Marvin relaxed slightly, but kept his eyes fixed on the spot where the snake disappeared.

“Marvin, it’s gone, you can relax now,” Anti said. He walked over and tapped Marvin on the shoulder. Marvin flinched.

“Ok kitty cat, let’s go back inside now.” Anti tugged on Marvin’s arm, and he reluctantly followed, glancing back every other second.

When they made it inside, Marvin finally relaxed.

Anti laughed and pecked Marvin on the cheek. “You really hate snakes don’t you?”

Marvin grumbled under his breath. “Yes, I do. Can we please move on to a different topic now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am headcanoning that Marvin's hair poofs up when he is scared/startled


	2. Cucumber

Anti was scrolling through YouTube, when he came across a funny cat compilation.

“I _have_ to test this on Marvin,” he said to himself, recalling Marvin’s reaction from the other day.

Later that evening, while Marvin was in the bathroom, Anti pulled a cucumber out of the fridge and placed it in front of the door. He giggled slightly, before hurrying back to his spot on the couch.

Marvin jumped back through the doorway, letting out what sounded like a startled yowl. He shot Anti a glare.

“You really are part cat aren’t you!” Anti fell off the couch he was laughing so hard.

Anti suddenly found himself staring at a white cat with the four card suits on its forehead. He hissed and batted at his face, before flopping over on his side. Anti sat up, still giggling, and pulled the cat onto his lap. Marvin shot him one last glare, and then he curled up and fell asleep.

“Hey Marvin? Marvin?” Anti poked at the cat. Marvin didn’t budge. “Marvin, please get up.” He poked him again, and Marvin opened one sleepy eye before closing it and curling into a tighter ball. “Marvin, please. I’m sorry ok? I’m sorry for scaring you with the cucumber earlier. Just please, get up.” Marvin continued to ignore him.

“MARVIN GET UP I GOTTA PEE!”


	3. Bird

Marvin stood in front of the window, ears shoved forward and gaze fixated on the birds.

Chase tapped his shoulder. “Marvin, dude, you’ve been staring at them for almost an hour. They’re really not _that_ entertaining are they?”

Marvin didn’t answer. He just continued to stare at the birds.

Chase watched as his eyes followed a bird that flew off. “Dude, you’re not a cat. So come on, I’m bored.”

Marvin still didn’t answer.

“Fine, whatever. I’ll go find somebody else to hang with.” Chase left.

A couple minutes later, Jackie went to go find Marvin. He sighed as he turned the corner. “Marvin, you can’t just ignore Chase– Marvin?” He looked around. He was sure Chase had said he was here.

“Chase, I thought you said he was here!” Jackie shouted to Chase.

“He is there, or at least he was there.” Chase walked around the corner.

Then Jackie noticed the front door was unlocked, and they stepped outside to continue looking.

“Marvin, where are you?” Jackie said, slightly exasperated. “Come on, you know it’s not cool to…” he paused as he heard the branches above his head rustle.

They looked up. There, in some of the highest branches, was Marvin, clinging to the trunk of the tree.

“Marvin. Why are you up in a tree?”

Marvin flushed. “I um… I saw a bird… and I really wanted to catch it… Can you please help me get down?”

Jackie and Chase rolled their eyes and sighed.

_A couple minutes later_

He was almost down and… CRACK! The branch snapped under his weight and he fell back down to the earth, the impact knocking the breath from his lungs. Marvin wheezed on the ground.

Jackie stood above him, his eyebrow raised. “And this is why we don’t chase birds.” He offered a hand and hoisted Marvin up.

Chase sniffed. “You smell like a Christmas tree, and you’re covered in pine needles and sap. You should go and clean yourself up.” Then a wicked glint entered his eyes. “Although if you need help, I could text Anti and I’m sure he–”

Marvin swatted him and Chase ran, Marvin not far behind. Jackie only chuckled and went back inside.


	4. Fish

Marvin was sitting in front of the aquarium in his cat form. He watched as the fish swam back and forth. Suddenly he leapt up on top of the tank.  _ If only he could reach in a little farther… _ SPLASH! Marvin yowled and scrambled to get out of the tank. His ears flicked in annoyance, and his sodden tail swished back and forth.

Anti walked into the room. “Marvin, did you seriously try to catch the fish?”

Marvin meowed and shivered pathetically. He tried to rub up against Anti’s leg.

“Marvin, you’re soaking wet, and these are  _ very _ expensive jeans.” Anti moved his leg away.

There was a bright flash, and Marvin was back in his human form, clothes and hair soaking wet. He walked over and  _ deliberately _ sat down in Anti’s lap.

“Really Marv? Didn’t you hear what I said about the jeans?” Anti complained.

Marvin only smirked in response and nuzzled closer to Anti.


	5. Hairball

Marvin felt… off today. He didn’t feel sick, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on what was bothering him either. So, he simply tried to ignore the feeling. That morning, he skipped breakfast, instead going straight to practicing his magic until he got bored. He wandered around the house aimlessly, occasionally bumping into one of the other egos. Later, around midday, he didn’t show up for lunch, which greatly worried Henrik, since he had also neglected to eat his breakfast. Henrik asked Anti about Marvin, but Anti waved him off and said he got like this sometimes and didn’t like it when anybody pried too much about it. Henrik wasn’t happy with that answer, but he let it slide until dinner time came around.

“Marvin,” Henrik asked. “Are you going to eat dinner?”

Marvin stumbled out of his room and leaned against the doorframe. “No, I’m not hungry.” He started to turn away, but Henrik grabbed his ear. “Nein. You are not skipping another meal today. You are going to eat dinner even if I have to make you.” He dragged Marvin to the dining room where the other egos were waiting. Marvin sat down with a sigh and picked at his food. Henrik narrowed his eyes at Marvin, and he reluctantly put a piece in his mouth. Satisfied, Henrik focused his attention back on Chase. The others continued to eat until they heard a sound that was akin to a hacking noise. Marvin shot up, sprinting to the bathroom, and slammed the door. From outside the door, they could hear retching noises coming from inside. Anti glitched past the door and saw Marvin on the floor, kneeling in front of the toilet. He rubbed circles on his back and Marvin seemed to relax, before tensing again and heaving into the toilet. After another minute, Marvin finally reached up and flushed the toilet. He gave Anti an apologetic look and rinsed his mouth out with the glass of water Anti had summoned.

Suddenly Henrik banged on the door. “Marvin, Anti. Do either of you mind telling me vhat the hell is going on?”

Marvin stood and opened the door slowly. He met Henrik’s furious gaze, and shifted back and forth on his feet while his ears nearly flattened themselves against his head. “I, um, had a hairball.”

Henrik stared at him. “A hairball.”

“Yeah, because I groom myself as a cat.” Marvin said as if it was obvious. Henrik continued to stare at him, and Marvin snickered. “Chase, Henrik.exe has stopped working.”

Chase looked at his boyfriend and laughed, quickly snapping a picture of his face. “Henrik, dude, you gotta remember that Marvin’s not entirely human.”

Henrik snapped back to awareness, and flicked Marvin’s ear. “Zhat is for not telling me vhat vas wrong.”

Marvin winced and rubbed his ear. “Sorry. Can we finish dinner though? I’m starving.”

Henrik rolled his eyes at the last part. “Yes, you skipped breakfast and lunch, zhat would be understandable.”

With that, the four returned to their table and finished eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I don't like the ending, but it's 11 o'clock at night and I gotta sleep. Also, I added a few minor things to the previous chapters because I suddenly decided I wanted Marvin to have cat ears instead of human ones


	6. Laser

Chase chuckled to himself as he stepped into the house.

He shined the laser pointer at Marvin’s book. Marvin looked up at him in annoyance, and turned himself so that Chase couldn’t shine the laser at the pages anymore. Chase aimed it at his forehead instead.

Marvin sighed and put down his book, ears flicking sporadically. “What do you want, Chase?”

“Dude, we all know that you have those weird cat traits, and every cat I’ve seen chases the laser pointer, so why aren’t you chasing it too?”

“Not all cats do it.” He shrugged. “I’ve just never been into the whole “chasing the red dot” thing. In my opinion, it’s pointless.”

“But you  _ do _ admit to having cat traits.” Chase stated.

“I never denied it.”

“So then, what will you chase?” Chase asked, genuinely curious.

“Yarn, string, birds, which you already know, feathers…” Marvin trailed off, lost in thought. “Oh, and occasionally my own tail. And before you ask, yes, I purr.”

Chase leaned forward and reached a hand behind Marvin’s ear. Marvin tensed, but immediately relaxed when Chase began scratching the base of it. He closed his eyes and seemed to lean into Chase’s hand, and not long after Chase noticed he was making a low rumbling sound and was vibrating ever so slightly. He realized it was Marvin’s purr and chuckled to himself. He continued to scratch Marvin’s ear, and as time passed, he noticed Marvin seemed to slump over more and more. Eventually, Marvin’s head was almost in his lap, the magician completely relaxed and purring  _ very _ loudly.

Chase chuckled to himself again when he noticed Marvin had fallen asleep. He had just started to relax when Anti walked in and saw the two of them. He waved at them and took a picture, before going to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I really hate the ending of this one, but it was dragging on so I just slapped a few words onto the page and was like, I'm done.  
> I did shamelessly sneak a pun in this somewhere  
> For some weird reason, one of my own cats will chase her own tail, occasionally on a railing, which always almost gives me a heart attack  
> One more chapter and then I'm done this (unless I come up with something else)!  
> The idea for the last chapter came from my brain coming up with this: “Um… Anti… I think we broke your boyfriend.”  
> Also, if anyone drew my Cat!Marvin, I think that'd be super cool and I think I'd love you forever.


	7. Catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jameson waited until the house was silent, and then grinned mischievously and pulled the container out from under his bed. Time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line is a different instance where Marvin gets catnipped… oof, that doesn't sound right. But anyways, enjoy!

Marvin sat on the couch with Anti snuggled up beside him, crocheting. He turned to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s hair, when he realized something smelled  _ off _ . He sniffed, frowning. Anti shifted so he could look up at Marvin, and noticed his expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“Did you switch shampoos?”

Anti tilted his head, confused. “No, why?”

“Something smells off about it.” Marvin sniffed it again.

Anti tugged at a lock of his hair and smelled it. “I don’t smell anything off. Does it smell bad to you?”

“No, I like it,” Marvin replied, wrapping his arms around Anti’s torso and burying his nose in his hair.

Anti let out a startled laugh. “Marvin, normally I wouldn’t mind this, but now it’s just getting weird.”

Marvin ignored him and nuzzled his face in closer, purring softly.

* * *

Marvin growled and slammed his book shut.  _ He couldn’t focus, why couldn’t he focus? _ His eyes narrowed. He could smell  _ something _ , but he wasn’t entirely sure  _ what _ it was. With a flash of silver, he shifted into his cat form. His whiskers twitched when he located the scent, and he followed it to Jameson’s bedroom.

Jameson sat on his bed, holding a bag of… was that catnip? He wiggled the bag in front of Marvin and watched his eyes track it. He dumped a small handful into his palm, and sprinkled it past his nose. Marvin sneezed, his fur puffing up.

Jameson giggled silently and pointed at Marvin. Chase looked down and  _ damn it _ he tried not to laugh but the whole thing was just too funny.

Marvin was rolling around on the ground, contorting his body this way and that, and purring loudly.

“Hey Jamie, can you hand me the bag? I wanna try something.”

Jameson handed over the bag to Jackie, who waved it in front of Marvin’s face again. “Catch me if you can, little brother.”

With that, Jackie bolted down the hallway, Marvin following not far behind.

Chase was doubled over, he was laughing so hard, as he watched Marvin dash after Jackie. Marvin’s expression was one of pure determination as he chased after his older brother.

Jameson whipped out his phone and sent a video of Marvin to Anti. A minute later, he glitched into the hallway. Anti watched Marvin sprint down the hallway, turn around, and sprint back. Sparks of his magic trailed behind him.

Chase finally managed to get a breath in, and said, “Um… Anti… I think we broke your boyfriend.”

Anti only grinned, and snapped a photo of the two brothers.

Three hours later, an exhausted Marvin collapsed into bed beside Anti.

“I swear, if anybody does that again, I will turn them into a sphynx cat,” he grumbled into his pillow.

“Even Chase?” Anti teased.

“No, Chase gets to be a puppy. Everybody else will be punished as a sphynx cat.” Marvin rolled over so that he was facing Anti. Anti reached up a hand and started scratching behind Marvin’s ear, and Marvin let himself slowly relax. His eyes slipped shut as he began to purr softly, curling up around Anti.

Anti smiled, and pressed himself up against Marvin’s warmth. “Night, Marv,” he mumbled before he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is probably going to be the last chapter of this fic, unless I can think of something else to put here.  
> If anybody has any ideas that they want me to write, let me know in the comments.  
> I also totally didn't post this in my headcannons thing, nope nope nope
> 
> UPDATE on what's going on right now"  
> I've got like 6 other stories I'm working on right now, some of which I think I will post later today.  
> I'm currently working on a longer fic that is almost 3400 words last I checked  
> Dagger Academy probably won't be updated for a long time, sorry to those who've read it, but for some reason, that specific fic is not working for me right now  
> I'm @SCUBACatwoman on Twitter if you want to talk, I'm sorry I don't have Tumblr


	8. Liquid Marvin

Dark was pissed. Dark was  _ really _ pissed. Marvin had accidentally summoned a bucket’s worth of water over the entity’s head while attempting a spell, and now he was drenched. And his  _ new _ suit and eyeliner were ruined. As soon as Marvin had seen Dark stalking towards him, he had bolted down the hallway. Dark’s aura writhed around him, slamming doors and windows shut and preventing the terrified magician from escaping.

Marvin spun around, eyes wide and breathing heavily. He glanced over at a tiny vase next to a door. With a flash, he shifted and jumped into the vase.

Dark blinked in surprise. He… was  _ not _ expecting that.

* * *

Dark shoved the vase into Anti’s hands.

Marvin looked up innocently at Anti.

“Marvin, how the  _ hell _ did you even manage to get in there?”

Marvin meowed and leapt out of the vase. He immediately went to hiding behind Anti’s leg.

Dark’s aura grabbed Marvin by the scruff and held him up at eye level with the entity.

“Next time,  _ Magnificent _ , I will skin you alive and leave you to rot for the crows.” Dark growled. He dropped the cat and spun on his heel, opening a tear in the Void to return to the mansion.

Anti looked at his boyfriend. “Ok, so what did you do?”

Marvin shifted back and stood with his arms crossed. “I… may or may not have drenched him with water.”

The glitch snorted. “That much was obvious. I meant, how did you manage to fit in the vase? There is  _ no _ way that you could fit into there normally.”

Marvin grinned, showing off sharper-than-normal canines. “Cats are naturally flexible. They also tend to defy the laws of physics and reality.” He shifted again and jumped headfirst back into the vase, where Anti could see him squirming around to move into an upright position. He popped his head out the top a moment later, with a smug expression on his face.

Anti rolled his eyes. “Ok, showoff.”

Marvin leapt out of the vase and his whiskers twitched as if to say, “I  _ am _ a showman.”

Anti glitched the vase back to Dark’s manor and picked up his boyfriend. Marvin purred in his arms, eyes drooping, and a content look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot funnier in my head.  
> Also, requests are open on my tumblr!  
> Rules:  
> I need some kind of prompt & the ego(s)  
> No smut  
> No reader x ego  
> I'm allowed to refuse a request


	9. Static

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the tense change, but I tried writing in present tense a while ago and it's just kinda stuck now

“Come on Marv! Skip your cat nap and come watch a movie with us!” Jackie hollers.

Marvin stumbles into the living room, wearing his constellation pajamas and dragging his Milky Way blanket behind him, a sleepy expression on his face. “It’s dark outside, and therefore time to sleep,” he grumbles at his twin. He plops down on the couch next to Anti and slumps over, resting his head on his boyfriend’s lap. The glitch smiles and leans down to kiss the magician softly. Marvin purrs in response and makes himself more comfortable, pulling the blanket up to his nose and settling down.

About halfway through the movie, Marvin shifts his position, and Anti hears a familiar popping sound. He looks over to see the magician’s hair floating around his head.

The magician grumbles to himself, trying to smooth down his hair, and Chase stifles a snort when he’s unsuccessful. He pauses the movie, eyes lighting up when he gets an idea. “Wait, if Anti does his static thing to you when you’re a cat, will your entire body fluff up?” Chase snickers.

Marvin huffs, transforming, and Anti runs his static through his fur. Chase howls with laughter, falling out of his chair, and Marvin halfheartedly glares at him. His pure white fur is fluffed out, and he looks more like an angry snowball than an actual cat. Jackie is losing his shit beside Chase, Henrik is muffling his own giggles behind his hand, and even Jameson is laughing, albeit silently.

“Don’t worry love, you look very menacing,” Anti reassures his boyfriend. Marvin hisses and flattens his ears against his head. He leaps up onto the back of the couch, rubbing against the back of the glitch’s hair, and Anti yelps. “Marv! No! Please stop!” He reaches an arm back to shove his cat boyfriend away and is swatted in response. Soon enough, the glitch’s green hair is sticking up too, and the magician is satisfied with his work. He leaps down onto the couch cushions and looks up smugly at Anti.

“Ok, you got your revenge, now can you settle down?” Anti asks, exasperated. The magician shifts back and pulls the blanket back around himself, snuggling against his side. The glitch smiles softly when Marvin yawns wide, exposing his sharp canines, and he cards his fingers through the magician’s silver hair. Marvin’s eyes droop and his purring resumes as he stares up at his boyfriend. Anti kisses his forehead and the magician’s eyes close completely, purr quieting to a softer rumble. Chase unpauses the movie and when the end credits start rolling, Anti glitches both himself and the sleeping magician to their room. He tucks his boyfriend in first and then gets himself ready for bed, making sure that the bathroom light doesn’t wake him. When he finally slides under the covers, Marvin instantly latches onto him, burying his face against his chest and purring increasing in volume.

“Goodnight love,” Anti whispers, pulling the sheets up to better cover them both. He closes his eyes, and falls asleep listening to Marvin’s purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's honestly been a while since I truly enjoyed writing a chapter for this
> 
> My cats have the same mentality as Marvin, except it's: It's dark outside, time for dinner
> 
> Also, sorry if I disappear for a while, but school is a thing and also writing is HARD sometimes


	10. Cold Nose

They’re both sitting on the couch, warming themselves in front of the fire after having spent most of the day goofing around in the snow.

Marvin purrs, pulling the glitch closer to bury his nose against his neck.

Anti yelps and pushes the magician away, much to Marvin’s displeasure. “Jesus Marv! Your nose is freezing!”

The magician whines, looking up at him with utter betrayal in his turquoise eyes. Even his ears droop, perfecting his look of a kicked puppy, or in his case, a kicked kitten.

“Aww no, that’s not fair, Marv…” Anti finally caves and Marvin’s face lights up, purring resuming immediately, and pushes his cold nose against his boyfriend’s warm skin. “You’re lucky I love you,” the glitch sighs, resigning himself to his fate.

“I know. And I love you too,” Marvin murmurs, and presses a kiss against his throat as if to prove his point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, Marvin does that thing that cats do when their nose is cold when they're sleeping. Anti thinks it's adorable, and he has a whole bunch of pictures on his phone of his boyfriend like that
> 
> my angst is broken, so i'm just going to be writing a whole bunch of fluff for a while  
> also, if i started posting my random doodles on tumblr (not fanart unfortunately bc i can't draw faces), would anybody be interested in seeing them?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who read my stuff!  
> Also, sorry I lied, I'm just dumb and forgot I created a Tumblr account. I think this will work: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/scubacatwoman  
> If it doesn't, sorry, and I'm still scubacatwoman  
> Also, do leave comments! Comments help writers improve their writing and they also help motivate writers to continue what they do.  
> Requests are open on my Tumblr (and here if you don't have a Tumblr account, but I have a list of prompts and stuff on my Tumblr)  
> I’ll do any ego pairings, but I’d prefer not to cross fandoms for ships.  
> Rules:  
> No smut  
> No ego x reader  
> I’m allowed to refuse a request


End file.
